Jesse's New Car
by Vince Jaron
Summary: See what happenends after Race Wars 2


JESSE'S NEW CAR  
  
Night was falling fast on Toretto's "Import Heaven". Soon the team of six, well five and a half with Jesse recovering had 1 more month to get the teams brand new 2003 Subaru WRX rollin' and runnin' in the 10s. Not only did that have to get it to run and run low 10s, they had to find a driver too. After Jesse lost his Jetta to Tran, the team got pissed at him and was somewhat glad that he got shot but they are still happy that they have him. Without Jesse's knowledge of a 900hp nitrous injected, GReddy parts scattered everywhere in the engine, the team would not be where they are today. As night fell, Jesse was on the computer at Harry's ordering overnight parts from Japan. All that he had ordered was a turbo system, an Invidia catback exhaust system, some 20" toyo tires, gun-metal star rims, and a full nitrous oxide system.  
The sun rose up from the earth. The team had three more weeks to get the WRX ready and runnin in the low 10s. Jesse was first into the shop. He saw all of the parts that he ordered the night before and installing everything but the tires. Its an old quote he says to him self all the time, "if I put the tires on last i feel like the car is going faster". Last night at Harry's, Jesse forgot to order one preformance part. An H.K.S. SSQV blow off valve for the turbo. But the teams budget was already blown. They didnt have much money left with much time left to get the money from the jobs that they had. But then Jesse thought to him self. He knew it was Friday and the races were on that night.  
Around noon Dom, Leon, Letty, Mia, and Brian all rolled up in the shop. Jesse was sitting down at the computer lookin at some car specs and quickly turned it off once the guys rolled in. He got up and told Dom and the other guys what he had done all by himself on crutches. Dom and the team were amazed. Dom told him that he might be able to have the car then after he had done so much work in one day to one car that had to be runnin 10s in a month.  
Later in the day it was getting late and Jesse took one quick trip to Harry's. He saw Hector and his gang sitting in the shop lookin around at the rims that Harry just received in his inventory. Jesse limped his way up to the counter. He had a few words exchanged with him and Harry walked back into the backroom. Harry walked out the back with a small box marked HKS on it and handed it to Jesse. Jesse took the box out of his hands and opened it. He looked and saw a large chrome shiny circle. He moved it around a few times and saw in large yellow letters SSQV. Harry told Jesse that he will put it on Dom's tab. Just about as Jesse was about to leave, Hector and his crew walked over to him and asked a few questions and asked about how the WRX was coming. Hector especially asked if Dom and the guys were coming out to the warehouse to race that night. Jesse didn't really know and thats what he said back to Hector. Jesse continued on limping to the door and got in the car with Dom who drove him there.  
Night was falling. Jesse quickly installed the blow-off valve and tested it out. The WRX shot out of the garage like a rocket. Dom was thinking to himself that tonight, might be a good time for a challenge for the WRX. But he just shook his head and continued to drive. Dom and Jesse went to nearest drag strip and asked the owner if they could do just one run. He said ok and the owner cleared the board and started the Christmas tree. Dom pulled up to the starting line and started to rev his engine. He didn't was to waste the nitrous so he didn't open the valves to let the nitrous flow in the fuel injector. He revved to 5k RPM and once he saw the green light turn on, he shifted into first as fast as he could. Jesse's and Dom's heads both snapped back in their seats. Dom at 1/4 of the track down. Jesse looked over him and saw the "nothing matters to me in a quarter mile" look on his face. When he got to the end of the quarter mile, he rushed back town to get his ticket with his time, reaction time, 400m time, and final ET. He got his ticket and it looks as if Dom had almost fainted. Just the way the car is it ran a 10.59. Jesse threw his hands in the air in victory and gave Dom a high-five.  
After the track Dom and Jesse headed home. They both knew it was time to go racing at the warehouse and meet up with the other people. Dom and his crew were always last to show up there. Like usual the night went in order. Dom sees new girls, Letty pushes them away, Dom meets Hector, then they race, and finally the cops come and then no one sees each other until next Friday. Hector asked Dom what the plan was and he told him to ask Jesse. Hector looked confused, he had knew that it was him who always got the word on what was goin on. Dom yelled for Jesse and Jesse started to limp over to Dom. Dom told Jesse what he wanted and Jesse looked amazed. He couldn't believe that Dom gave him control of the night. Jesse gave the word to Hector. Hector told Dom and at the top of his lungs Dom yelled, OK LISTEN UP EVERYONE. HERES WHAT IT IS TONIGHT. THE WIZARD JESSE HAS THOUGHT UP OF THE RACES AND HERES WHATS GOIN DOWN. TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE A POWDER PUFF RACE BETWEEN LETTY AND MIA. Then he spoke softly to the two women. Any bets ladies? Letty threw a large roll of money in Dom's face. Mia opened her wallet and got her bundle of rubber-banned cash and threw it at her brother. Dom looked at her with an evil look and smiled. He got the money for the 2 women racer and held it up to show everyone at the warehouse. He pulled his arm back and threw it forward...."LETS ROLL". The sound of 100 Honda engines, GReddy, AEM, BLITZ parts roared down the road from the warehouse. Base was the music of the road from the rear of people's speakers. This was the life of street racing.  
Within minuets the road was turned into a street racing track with everyone on the side lines, beautiful women in bikinis dancin to the base from other people's speakers. Leon was in his skyline listenin to the scanners. Two bystander racers had orange spray paint and walked the road and made the start line. Then the track was complete. The only thing missing was Letty and Mia. Then the road sounded like two 600hp nitrous injected, Honda engines buzzing down the road at near idle. The crowd was cheering, throwing up their fists, making loud noises, etc. First Mia's car stopped at the line and then Letty's. The to girls looked at each other and Letty said to Mia, "Lets do this sister". Leon called over the radio that Hector had saying that the cops are no where, where they are and that it is good to go for the race. Hector put the radio down and put up his two arms and both pointer and middle fingers. He waved them back and fourth a few times. Both engines were generating heat inside, revolutions of the crankshaft were happening by the second, air was being cooled through both car's intercoolers. Then all of a sudden Hector throws his arms down and yells...GO! The gears in the transmission start to turn and the acceleration equates to power. Both cars take off like rockets just as the WRX did when Dom and Jesse were testing it. Both cars shifted in to 2nd, and hit 85mph. Then 3rd, 115mph. Last 4th 125mph. Letty hit the big red button saying "GO BABY GO". she sped ahead looking like she was in front of Mia by a mile. But Mia saying to herself "to soon sister". She hit her nitrous button and sped ahead like a rocket passing Letty. She squinted at Letty as she passed by her. Mia passed the finsh line first and won all of the money. As soon as Letty got passed the line Leon yelled over the radio COPS COPS COPS WE GOT COPS GO GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The team of 6 got away safely and went back to the garage.  
3 WEEKS LATER  
Two more days and the team had to be running in the low 10s. Jesse has made a full recovery and Dom chose him to drive and own the car since he gave it away for an idiotic reason. Jesse's custom upper and lower cooling pipes were sitting on the door step at the shop. Jesse installed them in a flash. The tires then went on and he wished that his quote is true. It was the final day to build and it had to run around 10.1, 10, or 9.9. The team really wished for a 9.9 but if any of those times came up they would have been glad.  
The team headed out to the drag strip and paid for the practice runs. Their first run. Jesse pulled up to the line and saw the first pre-stage light go on and then the second. The Christmas tree lit up. From 5000RPM he shifted the car into first and floored the gas pedal. The air and fuel mixture increased and the car jumped away from tree. He shifted, 1st,2nd,3rd, then fourth. The car zapped across the laser counting the time and speed. The team couldn't believe their eyes. Without using nitrous the WRX's time was a 9.86! The team jumped and cheered and couldn't wait for Jesse to get back and get his ticket with all of his stats on it. The team was clocked and ready for Race Wars.  
RACE WARS  
The day was finally here. Jesse and the crew drove out to Race Wars in Nevada. Jesse headed to the number stand and got the number 396 on his side window. In the 3 weeks that was skipped Jesse had put the finshing touches on the WRX. He threw in a 6spd transmission, a full veilside bodykit, and a whole new paint job for the car. It rolled to Race Wars with a gleaming coat of gloss black, topped off with white gleaming sparkles hidden in the paint.  
Jesse went to the registration desk and accidentally bumped into someone. He was a a Philipino guy around 5'9. He said "Watch where your goin punk." Jesse turned away and just continued to the registration desk and filled out all the forms. Brian was in the WRX with him to move up his car while he went to the registration desk. Jesse's first challenge was a loaded 97' Red Mitsubshi Eclipse GS-T. As Brian was in the car the same guy that Jesse bumped into was headed toward the Eclipse and got in it. Brian said to himself he looks like a garbage racer. Jesse got back to the car and saw the Philipino guy sitting in the GS-T. Jesse just wanted to get in the WRX and smoke him so bad that he would shut up.  
Finally, the two came to the start line and looked at each other. Brian got out of the car wished him luck and said that the guy looks like garbage along with his car. The same guy was back from last year to squat down and start the races. He looked at Jesse in the eye. Jesse nodded. Then he looked at the Asian guy and he nodded. They both revved their engines and once the starters fingers dropped, all the power was going to be thrusted and move the cars down the quarter mile.......................THE FINGERS DROP. The front tires on the GS-T start creating smoke like a mini- smoke stack. The WRX with its All-Wheel-Drive system is launched and to the finsh line first. The Asian guy is pissed and hands over about 200$ to Jesse.  
Brian takes the car back into line with the car deck blasting the new hit from Ludacris "Act A Fool" when a Black 95 Mitsubshi GSX rolled up next to Brian. He thought that it was just another crap car but this car was loaded. It had the blow-off valve, GReddy cat-back EVO, upper and lower intercooler pipes, blitz body kit....the whole nine yards. And the difference between the GS-T and the GSX is that the GSX is All-Wheel-Drive. Just like the WRX. The driver was a short white guy. He had blond hair and a small face. He wore an Old-Navy sweat shirt that looked like wore it to high school everyday because it looked cool.  
Well the time to race is up and Jesse walks up to the sleek WRX. Brian looked at him with an evil grin and shook his head. But Jesse didnt really care. Anything for a drag race he would do. And this is a drag race and he was gonna do it. The starter looked at Jesse and he nodded. Then he looked at the white guy. He nodded. The race was set. Jesse and the white guy revved to 5000RPM. They both shot off at the same time. At about half track one thing that Jesse knew is that the other guy didn't have nitrous. Jesse touched the nitrous........KOOF...Jesses head snaped back so hard from the nitrous torque that he felt as if he had whip lash. The WRX finshed way before the GSX did and the small white guy handed over around $350 to Jesse.  
The time was late and there were only few cars left at Race Wars. It was Jesse, Brian, a guy with a 72' Chevelle, and some more ricers. Jesse asked the guy with the 72' Chevelle if he wanted a race just for fun. He said ok and they took their cars to the track. Because the guy starting the races left it was Brian who had to start it. He looked at both the drivers and the revved and dropped clutches. The blown big block 72' Chevelle with a 454 murdered the WRX. It had about a second lead over the WRX and he did not leave early or late. Jesse and the other guy shook hands and called it a Race Wars. As for the next year the team got ready a new ride.  
At the end of the night, Jesse and the crew headed back to Dom's for the party. About a half hour of partying Jesse gave the money that he earned to Dom and Dom handed it back to Jesse. He told him because he did all the work to the WRX on crutches and he put all the time and effort into the car, he said that the WRX was his. 


End file.
